


An Unexpected Meeting

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, First Meetings, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack is surprised to learn he's not the only immortal here.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 226





	An Unexpected Meeting

Jack listened to the sound of falling bombs. This world war was tricky. He had to be careful not to run into himself, try to keep his head down. But he couldn't keep out of it, not entirely. So here he was in northern Italy, helping out a resistance cell.

A dozen men and women were hunkered down in this makeshift bunker. And things weren't looking good for them. Another group had come in that evening, three men and a woman. He almost felt as though he should recognize them, but couldn't quite place their faces.

They were soldiers though, that was plain. They'd accepted a warm meal and settled down together, keeping themselves separate. Jack wouldn't be surprised if they were gone before morning.

Another bomb landed closer. Jack could hear people murmuring. Part of him wanted to go out and look, but that wouldn't do any good at all, so he stayed where he was, leaning against one wall with his rifle by his side.

He'd almost started to doze off when he heard the telltale whistle and knew that this bomb was going to find it's target. There was no time to do anything except maybe whisper a quick snatch of prayer before everything exploded around him.

Jack came to with a groan, shoving debris off himself. He climbed out of the remains of the bunker, wiping the dust and dirt off of him. A damn waste of good lives.

He looked up at the night sky, but the bombers seemed to be moving off. Coughing, he moved towards solid ground.

A noise caught his attention. Frowning, Jack turned towards it. A hand shoved aside the debris just like he had and the woman he'd noticed earlier heaved herself out to solid ground. Part of her head bore the marks of being smashed, but even in the dim light Jack could see it healing and settling back to it's usual shape.

Their eyes met in the darkness.

Jack took a breath. Well, whatever this was, the least he could do was help. He crossed carefully across the broken debris and helped her to her feet. She immediately turned and started moving concrete. Looking for her companions, Jack supposed.

Without speaking, he moved to help her. They found one a few moments later, grumbling as he was helped to his feet. The other two were found a minute later, close together and helping each other to their feet.

The wounds that weren't already closed were doing so quickly. Jack listened, but there were no other sounds of life besides the five of them.

The woman looked him over. "You're not one of us," she said with a frown.

"No, not exactly," said Jack. 

"We would know if there was another. There hasn't been anyone since Booker," she said, gesturing at one of the other men.

"I'm not that kind of immortal," said Jack. "At least I think that's what you're getting at. I'm more... an accident of time and space. I think."

"That doesn't make sense," said one of the other men.

"And yet here we are," answered Jack with a shrug.

"You can call me Andy," said the woman, offering her hand.

"Jim Harper," said Jack, giving her an alias. He shook, finding she had a firm grip.

She looked him over, then looked back at the men. "We'll be heading out, then," she said.

Jack nodded. "I guess I need to report this. Been working with the resistance here."

Andy gave him a curious look. "I suppose we might see you around again, then."

Jack smiled at her. "I suspect the odds are good. Maybe another time I'll buy you all a drink."

"In better days," said one of the others.

Andy looked him over for a moment longer, then led the men away from the shattered bunker. Jack watched them melt into the darkness around them.

Jack sighed and looked at it, fairly certain he knew how many had just died. But not him. And not them.

He'd have to look into that more when he got back to Torchwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I watched the Old Guard tonight and this popped out. It's me. Unbeta'd, so any errors are mine.


End file.
